


A Bond Beyond

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-21
Updated: 2005-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darker than the night sky, and vaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100-fruit](http://100-fruit.livejournal.com/)'s "Love/Hate" challenge.

Yuki still remembers their first meeting, and the feeling that surged up in him, stronger than the terror of not being able to breathe, beautiful enough to be called "love." He remembers crying in raw shock.

Down to the fibers of his bones, he hates Akito. Hates that sadistic smile, hates that uncertainty and helplessness that had become his routine. He half expected that hatred to burn him from the inside out, leaving a charred and hollow husk.

But hate or love, even forgiveness, it doesn't matter. He can't go back, because he's learned to love someone else besides Akito.


End file.
